How People Change
by ladyofGods
Summary: What happens when the people you cared most about were gone out of your life? Until a fatefull day!M in later chapters!I stink at summarys....need at least 5 reviews to cont.... I remade this story, thanks to some help from my dear friend sakimasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (sob)

I hope you guys enjoy this new version of my story

"…" - Speaking

_Italics – _Flashback

Bold – Thinking

Chapter 1…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where are you guys have you noticed I'm gone?" Pleads Kagome.

_Flashback_

_Normal POV_

"_Guys where are you, come on guys this isn't funny!" Says Kagome desperately._

_She was so upset and lost that she didn't notice the figure slowly following her. She finally turned around but it was too late the figure was almost on top of her._

'_run run!!' Why am I not running? Said Kagome to herself._

_What she saw was this huge gruesome bear demon ready to strike her. Her legs finally moved and she ran like hell was at her heels. She was running for hours, but the bear didn't give up. Finally she sees the well and as she is about to jump in the bear finally strikes he hits Kagome across the chest scraping the jewel in the process._

_Kagome lands in the well as the light engulfs her. Once on the other side she sits and waits a while after about an hour she decides she can go back, but what she discovers is that she can no longer get back through the well._

"_Come on Kagome think! Why will the well not let me back?" She yells out loud._

"_The bear!"_

_Kagome realizes that as the bear scraped the jewel something must have happened, but she can't figure out what._

"_Oh well I am tired I will figure it out in the morning." Says Kagome while yawning._

_Kagome climbs up out of the well and heads toward the house when she realizes that the house looks different. Her mother, brother, and grandfather come up to greet her._

"_Kagome, Kagome look at the new house we have!" Says Souta, jumping around wild with excitement._

"_Now we have up to 3 guest bedrooms." Says Hiromi (Kagome's mother). _

"_Wow guys I love it!!" Says Kagome._

"_Well guys I am going to bed where my new room is?" Kagome asks look around slightly._

"_Upstairs turn right and you're the last bedroom down the hall. Your grandfathers, Soutas, and my bedroom are all in the left wing of the house. All the guest rooms are in the left wing, your wing of the house. Dinner will be ready soon dear." Says Hiromi._

"_Alright thanks guys" Says Kagome._

_Kagome slowly looks around the room nothing has changed except for the fact that there are now 3 new rooms. Kagomes gets to her door and on the door it says Lady Of The Moon. She just brushes it off as her grandfathers' idea and walks in._

_Inside the room is amazing. The walls are painted a midnight blue at the bottom slowly changing to a lighter royal blue up top. The bed is a canopy bed that is raised up from the floor extra high so you feel like you're sleeping in the clouds. With a dark cherry TV stand and dresser to match. There are three doors inside the room. One leads to her walk in closet the other to her bathroom, which all have the same walls and same type of cabinets and things. The third door is a big glass French door that leads to her personal balcony. _

_So she walks over to her bed to sleep and is so tired she can't even think._

_When she wakes up the next day she looks around and walks out onto her balcony. She stares out and the well house thinking about a way to get back or for Inuyasha to realize she is gone._

_End Flashback…………………………………………………………………………………….._

_Kagomes POV_

"Inuyasha guys please hurry and find me," She silently pleads.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN

I know it is still short but do you guys think I'm heading in the right direction now?

Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I now I haven't been very up to this story and all of you are confused, but here is the deal.

If anyone would like to finish this story for me or write it while I supervise it or something please. I fear

that this story is going nowhere and I really have no desire to finish it. I know that's bad but I have all

these ideas but when it comes to writing it I'm just no good.

So the first to ask for it gets it

ladyofGods

jessie


End file.
